Forbidden Planet - Forbidden Desire
by Tayoel
Summary: Prequel of the movie: Dr. Morbius and his daughter Alta are the only inhabitants of the planet Altair-4, but one day an accident caused by the psychic abilities of the man begin to change the relationship between the two. Incest. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Il dottor Edward Morbius, filologo dell'astronave scientifica Bellerofonte, era immobile ad osservare il panorama visibile dalle finestre della sua abitazione, sul pianeta Altair-4.

Non che il suo titolo accademico contasse ancora qualcosa, in fondo: era da quasi vent'anni che l'uomo viveva su quel pianeta, dopo esservi giunto insieme al resto dei membri della sua spedizione; ed era da un tempo quasi identico che non vedeva altri esseri umani, dopo la misteriosa morte dei suoi colleghi, seguita pochi mesi più tardi da quella di sua moglie.

Il campo di studi del dottor Morbius, ormai, si era esteso ben al di la della sua formazione universitaria: da quando aveva scoperto il laboratorio dei Krell, e il suo quoziente intellettivo era stato aumentato accidentalmente da una delle loro macchine, aveva passato quasi ogni giorno a studiare i testi elettronici lasciati da quell'antica razza, cosa che gli aveva permesso di costruire il suo robot domestico, Robby, insieme a vari dispositivi - principalmente di difesa - che aveva installato nella sua residenza. Anche se non era certo che ci fosse ancora qualcosa da cui difendersi...

Un leggero sciacquio interruppe il flusso di pensieri dell'uomo, inducendolo a guardare verso lo specchio d'acqua situato nel giardino della casa, dove era visibile una figura umana intenta a nuotare giocosamente in esso.

Morbius piegò le labbra in un leggero sorriso nell'osservare sua figlia Alta, unico abitante oltre a lui di Altair-4, nonché sua unica compagnia umana. L'uomo aveva cresciuto la bambina fin dalla morte di sua madre, aiutato da Robby, e non poteva che essere orgoglioso della giovane donna in cui era cresciuta, libera, felice e spensierata. A volte Morbius aveva pensato che sarebbe stato meglio, per la figlia, crescere sulla Terra, insieme ad altri della sua specie, ma in tutti quegli anni la ragazza non aveva dato segno di sentirsi sola o triste in alcun modo, e questo aveva sollevato l'uomo da un peso.

Pochi secondi più tardi Alta raggiunse la sponda del laghetto, issandosi fuori dallo stesso e mostrando così involontariamente al padre il proprio corpo nudo: la giovane non era abituata ad indossare costumi da bagno, in quanto, oltre a ridurre la piacevole sensazione dell'acqua sulla pelle, non vi era motivo su quel pianeta di nascondere le proprie nudità, vista la mancanza di individui che potessero avere interesse a spiarla.

O così sembrava.

Alla vista della figura priva di indumenti della figlia, infatti, Edward Morbius aveva iniziato senza accorgersene ad osservare ogni particolare del suo corpo: la pelle bianca e bagnata che luccicava al sole, i fianchi snelli e atletici, le lunghe gambe affusolate, il seno sodo e proporzionato, oltre alle sue movenze mentre camminava o si sistemava i capelli, così sicure e al tempo stesso innocenti.

Morbius rimase per diversi secondi ad osservare Alta mentre si asciugava prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, volgendo immediatamente lo sguardo altrove. Come poteva aver guardato la sua stessa figlia in quel modo? - si chiese l'uomo. Come poteva averla desiderata, anche se per pochi istanti?

L'uomo scrollò la testa e si diresse a passo spedito verso il suo studio, sperando che il lavoro potesse distrarlo da quei pensieri indecenti e sconsiderati, dettati unicamente dall'istinto.

In quello stesso momento però, ad insaputa degli abitanti della villa, una sezione della grande macchina dei Krell sepolta nelle profondità del pianeta entrò in attività.

O-o-o-o-o

Morbius passò il resto della giornata a tentare di tradurre un passaggio particolarmente difficile di un trattato di biologia Krell, cercando così di focalizzare tutta la sua attenzione su di esso. Ciononostante, in un paio di occasioni l'uomo si ritrovò ancora a pensare alla figura nuda della figlia, maledicendosi ogni volta tra sé.

La cena di quella sera fu più silenziosa del solito: Robby servì i pasti con le sue solite frasi di rito, venendo ringraziato dalla giovane bionda, ma ricevendo in risposta solo un mugugno dallo scienziato.

"Papà, va tutto bene?" chiese ad un certo punto Alta, incuriosita dall'umore tetro del genitore.

"Uhm... si Alta, va tutto bene. Penso di aver lavorato un po' troppo oggi." rispose Morbius, cercando di tranquillizzare la figlia.

"Cerca di non affaticarti tropo, papà." rispose la ragazza, sorridendo. "I tuoi studi sono importanti, ma non devi pretendere troppo da te stesso. Sei un essere umano, non un computer."

"Già..." rispose l'uomo, sorridendo forzatamente di rimando. "Hai ragione."

Una volta conclusa la cena, Alta si alzò da tavola e si diresse verso camera sua, lasciando a Robby il compito di sparecchiare. Mentre la giovane saliva le scale, però, Morbius non riuscì ad evitare che il suo sguardo venisse calamitato dalle gambe nude di sua figlia, rendendosene conto solo quando la ragazza era ormai sparita al piano di sopra. Nuovamente furioso con sé stesso, l'uomo si si spostò in direzione del divano presente nel soggiorno, lasciandosi cadere su di esso e inarcando la testa all'indietro, portandosi subito dopo un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi.

Qualche minuto dopo la voce metallica di Robby, preceduta dal suo solito rumore di ingranaggi, interruppe il silenzio che si era creato.

"Dottore, la avverto che sto per allontanarmi per effettuare alcune riparazioni al sistema idraulico della casa." disse il robot con la sua voce lenta e monotona.

"Si, certo Robby... vai pure." rispose quasi in automatico il dottor Morbius, ancora fermo nella stessa posizione in cui si era sistemato poco prima.

I pensieri dell'uomo erano confusi e dolorosi, divisi tra quello che sapeva essere un normale impulso biologico e le remore dovute al soggetto verso cui esso era indirizzato. Morbius non aveva più avuto, per ovvi motivi, momenti di intimità con una donna da quando la madre di Alta era scomparsa, ma fino a quel momento l'impegno profuso per costruire Robby e la casa prima, e nei suoi studi poi, avevano messo tali necessità in secondo piano. Ora però l'uomo si era reso conto che la sua bambina, da lui finora vista unicamente come un essere da proteggere e amare, si era trasformata in una donna bella, attraente... desiderabile. Ed era proprio un tale desiderio che tormentava il dottor Morbius: come poteva fare per cancellare tali pulsioni, sbagliate sotto ogni punto di vista? Come poteva smettere di considerare Alta come una possibile partner sessuale, se era il suo stesso subconscio ad averla identificata come tale?

Preso dai suoi dubbi e sensi di colpa, Morbius non si rese conto che la porta scorrevole del suo studio si era appena aperta, ne che una figura l'aveva attraversata per entrare nel soggiorno. L'uomo cominciò a percepire la presenza estranea quando questa si portò quasi di fronte a lui, per poi fermarsi; resosi istintivamente conto del nuovo arrivato, Morbius rimosse il suo braccio da davanti agli occhi, per poi spalancarli in un'espressione di puro stupore: davanti a lui, completamente nuda e sorridente, si trovava ora sua figlia Alta.

La mente dell'uomo iniziò a lavorare alacremente, cercando di elaborare un senso logico per ciò che stava accadendo: Alta era solita girare per la casa a piedi nudi e con abiti corti e leggeri, ma non era mai capitato che si privasse completamente degli indumenti, se non per fare il bagno; inoltre poco prima, a cena, nulla nell'atteggiamento della ragazza aveva fatto presagire una simile situazione, ne considerazioni sull'elevata temperatura dell'aria ne altro. Apparentemente la ragazza aveva deciso tutto ad un tratto di girare per la casa senza vestiti.

"Alta..." cominciò a dire Morbius, cercando di calmarsi. "Che succede? Perché sei..." E qui l'uomo si interruppe, limitandosi a spostare lo sguardo lungo il corpo nudo della figlia.

"Papà, sono qui per te." rispose la ragazza bionda, continuando a sorridere, e un secondo più tardi mosse un passo in direzione dell'uomo, inginocchiandosi poi tra le sue gambe.

Quella frase, pronunciata con il solito tono di voce della giovane, unita ai suoi movimenti, mandò ancor più in confusione la mente dell'individuo attempato, il quale si limitò a mormorare frammenti di parole senza senso. Poco più tardi, quel poco di autocontrollo che era rimasto al dottor Edward Mormius scomparve, ovvero quando sua figlia Alta aprì con facilità la chiusura dei pantaloni dell'uomo, estraendone poi il suo sesso semieretto.

Un simile comportamento non poteva essere spiegato in alcun modo - concluse ad un tratto la mente dello scienziato - quindi quella situazione doveva essere per forza frutto di un sogno, o di un'allucinazione. La mancanza di plausibili cause per l'improvviso manifestarsi di un delirio visivo e uditivo, portò subito dopo l'uomo a optare per la prima ipotesi.

Morbius pensò velocemente che, in effetti, era sensato: la sua mente era in conflitto per via degli istinti che aveva iniziato a provare verso sua figlia, e quindi aveva fatto scattare un sistema di sicurezza onirico, grazie al quale l'uomo avrebbe potuto soddisfare almeno in parte le sue pulsioni primordiali, alleviando così lo stress che queste gli provocavano. Un normale essere umano non sarebbe stato in grado di comprendere la natura illusoria di ciò che stava avvenendo, ma le superiori capacità mentali, ottenute grazie all'esperimento effettuato sullo strumento Krell - concluse Morbius - gliene avevano dato la possibilità.

Quindi la scelta più opportuna era lasciare che la simulazione mentale autoindotta seguisse il suo corso, così da scaricare la tensione senza causare conseguenze di sorta.

Una volta fatte tali considerazioni, Edward Morbius cominciò a rilassarsi, osservando la simulazione mentale di sua figlia mentre iniziava ad effettuargli una fellatio, con tutto il piacere - illusorio o meno - che comportava. L'uomo iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli biondi della ragazza, lieto di poter soddisfare in maniera innocua il suo desiderio altrimenti inaccettabile, beandosi sempre più degli effetti di quel sogno provvidenziale.

Un tale stato di rilassamento, comunque, non permise a Morbius di accorgersi che alle sue spalle un'altra figura femminile - questa vestita con un corto abito bianco - aveva cominciato a scendere le scale che conducevano al piano superiore della casa, bloccandosi improvvisamente non appena il suo campo visivo era arrivato a comprendere il divano dove si trovava l'uomo.

Alta rimase scioccata nel vedere un'altra ragazza identica a lei, per di più completamente nuda, e tale senso di stupore si intensificò quando comprese cosa stesse facendo la sua gemella con le parti intime del suo genitore. La giovane era ignara di quale fosse il motivo o lo scopo di quell'azione, ma non le fu difficile comprendere che suo padre stava gradendo quella pratica, visto che non vi si stava opponendo e, anzi, sospirava di piacere.

Ancora confusa, ma incuriosita da ciò che vedeva, Alta scese fino in fondo alle scale, nascondendosi poi dietro una colonna, intenzionata a scoprire il più possibile su quanto stava accadendo.

Pochi minuti più tardi l'Alta priva di vestiti smise di stimolare il sesso del dottor Morbius, alzandosi in piedi per poi posizionarsi in ginocchio sopra il corpo dell'uomo, con il sesso di quest'ultimo a poca distanza dalla sua intimità. Il padre della giovane alzò lo sguardo, andando ad osservare il volto ancora sorridente di sua figlia, e subito dopo mosse le mani per afferrarle i fianchi, come ad invitarla a continuare.

"Papà..." disse la ragazza nuda, andando ad afferrare l'asta dell'uomo e indirizzandola verso il suo fiore. "...sono qui per... te... ah!" concluse, facendosi penetrare allo stesso tempo dalla virilità di Morbius.

Alta rimase sorpresa dal sentire la sua doppiona parlare con la sua stessa voce, e un istante più tardi spalancò la bocca in un'espressione incredula quando comprese qual'era stato lo scopo dei suoi ultimi movimenti: la sua sosia stava ora accogliendo nella sua femminilità l'organo genitale di suo padre, e aveva cominciato a muoversi su e giù, emettendo un leggero ansimo ad ogni movimento - cosa che, in effetti, stava facendo anche l'uomo. La giovane non riusciva ancora a capire cosa stesse succedendo - sia per l'assurdità della situazione che per la sua ignoranza sull'argomento - ma almeno due cose le aveva comprese: una era che suo padre non sembrava essere in pericolo, e la seconda era che la vista di quella scena stava avendo un qualche effetto su di lei, specialmente all'altezza delle sue parti basse.

Morbius non riusciva a credere che un semplice sogno potesse essere così piacevole: forse la sua mente si era rafforzata a tal punto da riuscire a rievocare non solo le immagini, ma anche le sensazioni tattili derivanti da un amplesso, il tutto ponendo la figura di Alta come soggetto della ricostruzione. Comunque fosse, arrivato a quel punto l'uomo desiderava solo godersi il più possibile quell'esperienza, e iniziò quindi a far vagare le sue mani sul corpo della sua amante illusoria, percependone la morbidezza della pelle, il calore corporeo, persino il leggero sudore dovuto agli sforzi e all'eccitazione dell'accoppiamento. Era il sogno più realistico che avesse mai fatto.

Alta rimase ancor più sconcertata quando vide le mani di suo padre muoversi sul corpo della sua gemella, ritrovandosi improvvisamente a domandarsi quali sensazioni stesse provando quest'ultima. Erano piacevoli? Era per i tocchi di suo padre che stava gemendo in quel mondo? Anche lei avrebbe avuto le stesse reazioni, se si fosse trovata al suo posto...?

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, la ragazza bionda iniziò ad avvicinare una mano alla corta gonna del suo abito, infilandovela poi sotto, fino ad arrivare a toccare la sua intimità attraverso la biancheria intima. La sensazione dovuta a quel contatto fece trasalire la giovane, impreparata ad una simile reazione del suo stesso corpo; un secondo più tardi, comunque, Alta riprese ad esplorare la sua intimità, trovando quelle sensazioni autoindotte sempre più piacevoli, il tutto senza staccare gli occhi da ciò che suo padre e la sua sosia stavano facendo.

Ben presto Morbius, tra tutte le sensazioni che quell'amplesso onirico gli stava regalando, cominciò a percepire l'avvicinarsi del suo orgasmo, al che si rese conto che entro breve molto probabilmente avrebbe emesso il suo seme anche fisicamente, e non solo come illusione. La mente dell'uomo iniziò quindi ad elaborare tutte la variabili di quella consapevolezza: da una parte l'idea di poter raggiungere il climax all'interno del corpo di sua figlia lo eccitava, anche se una simile scelta sarebbe sta avventata in mancanza di precauzioni di sorta, ma che in fondo essendo quello un sogno non aveva di che preoccuparsi; un altro pensiero era che se avesse portato a termine l'orgasmo, una volta risvegliatosi si sarebbe ritrovato con i pantaloni zuppi della sua essenza, ma che in fondo si sarebbe potuto pulire con facilità, e che Robby avrebbe potuto eliminare dal salotto qualsiasi possibile traccia di quell'avvenimento.

Alla fine prevalse l'idea che quella ricostruzione mentale aveva come scopo proprio quello di inscenare il più realisticamente possibile la soddisfazione degli istinti dell'uomo, e che qualunque conseguenza avessero avuto sarebbe stata comunque meno dannosa del perdurare del suo conflitto interiore. Quindi decise di andare fino in fondo.

Il dottor Morbius andò ad afferrare i fianchi della sua figlia illusoria, muovendoli come a incitare la ragazza a velocizzare i suoi movimenti, percependo al contempo il suo orgasmo farsi sempre più vicino.

"Anf... Alta..." cominciò a dire l'uomo, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi completamente sul suo piacere "...bambina mia... anf... io... ti... amoooaaaAAGH!" gridò alla fine l'uomo, piegandosi leggermente in avanti mentre sentiva le onde di piacere della sua estasi attraversarlo, percependo al contempo gli schizzi della sua essenza riversarsi nel fiore di sua figlia. Un secondo più tardi anche questa parve rispondere al climax dell'uomo, in quanto si inarcò all'indietro ed emise un gemito ben più forte e prolungato degli altri. Chiunque avesse avuto un minimo di esperienza nel piacere femminile, osservando quella scena avrebbe capito che la ragazza nuda aveva appena avuto un orgasmo.

Alta, però, non era stata edotta sulla sessualità umana o sui dettagli specifici dell'amplesso, quindi ciò che accadde davanti ai suoi occhi fu per lei quasi incomprensibile. L'unica cosa certa è che quella scena l'aveva invogliata a infilare la sua mano nelle mutandine, cercando così di intensificare il piacere che stava già provando da prima. Il respiro della ragazza bionda era veloce e irregolare, il suo corpo era caldo, e per quanto la paura di essere scoperta avesse cominciato a farsi sentire, non avrebbe mai voluto che quello spettacolo finisse o si interrompesse.

Sfortunatamente per la giovane, però, finì: una volta concluso il picco del piacere, la scomparsa della tensione finora provata fece sentire il dottor Morbius improvvisamente senza forze, causandone quindi lo svenimento. In quel momento esatto la figura nuda dalle sembianze di sua figlia scomparve nel nulla, lasciando cadere sul pavimento del salone le gocce di liquido seminale precedentemente emesse dall'uomo. Nulla avrebbe lasciato pensare che fino a un secondo prima quell'individuo si stesse accoppiando con una giovane bionda nuda.

Nel vedere scomparire la sua gemella, Alta fu nuovamente pervasa dalla paura, rendendosi nuovamente conto dell'assurdità della scena che aveva appena visto. Inizialmente la ragazza restò indecisa su cosa fare ma, quando sentì i passi di Robby avvicinarsi dall'esterno della casa, la giovane comprese di poter affidare suo padre al robot: qualunque cosa fosse effettivamente successa, lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare.

Un secondo più tardi Alta ricominciò a salire le scale di corsa, diretta alla sua stanza, con la sua mano e le sue mutandine bagnate di un liquido indubbiamente diverso dall'acqua del laghetto.

 _*continue...*_


	2. Chapter 2

Un paio di giorni dopo quegli avvenimenti, tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità: il dottor Morbius continuava i suoi studi di traduzione, Alta giocava con i suoi amici animali e sporadicamente si immergeva nelle acque del laghetto, mentre Robby sbrigava infaticabilmente tutte le faccende di casa.

In realtà le cose erano cambiate eccome, almeno per i due membri umani di quella strana famiglia: Morbius aveva ormai appurato che il sistema migliore per tenere a freno i suoi istinti verso sua figlia - indeboliti ma ancora presenti - era quello di sfogarsi autonomamente non appena sentiva tali pulsioni rafforzarsi; nonostante il sogno liberatorio che aveva fatto quella sera fosse servito allo scopo - oltre ad essere stato estremamente piacevole -, l'imbarazzo per aver eiaculato sul pavimento del salotto era stato eccessivo per lo scienziato, così, nonostante Robby avesse pulito tutto con cura senza fare domande, l'uomo aveva deciso che da li in poi si sarebbe limitato alla semplice stimolazione manuale per risolvere i suoi problemi.

A sua insaputa, però, anche Alta aveva iniziato ad utilizzare tale pratica, oltretutto imparando molto in fretta come e dove muovere le sue dita per sperimentare piacere. La ragazza aveva iniziato a toccarsi la notte stessa di quello spettacolo incredibile: per quanto non avesse ancora capito cosa fosse successo, e non avesse trovato finora il coraggio di parlarne a suo padre, l'immagine di sé stessa intenta a gemere e muoversi quasi ipnoticamente sul corpo del suo genitore continuava ad eccitarla. La giovane aveva provato a ricreare le sensazioni provate in quell'occasione anche più volte al giorno: si era spogliata nuda nel suo letto e si era messa nella stessa posizione della sua sosia, si era accarezzata cercando di imitare i movimenti delle mani di suo padre su di lei, e aveva anche provato a stimolarsi sotto la doccia o mentre faceva il bagno, scoprendo ogni volta nuove sfumature di quel piacere misterioso. La notte precedente aveva persino cercato di ricreare quella scena spogliandosi e mettendosi nella stessa posizione della sua sosia, sul divano del salone, il tutto nonostante il rischio di venire scoperta da suo padre. Il desiderio di sapere cosa si potesse provare ad accogliere dentro di lei il sesso del suo genitore era diventata ormai un'ossessione per la ragazza.

Comunque, anche se non era consapevole, presto la sua curiosità sarebbe stata soddisfatta.

La terza sera dopo quell'amplesso illusorio, il dottor Morbius aveva deciso di riprovare a sperimentare quello sfogo onirico, stavolta però nella relativa sicurezza della sua camera, sdraiato sul suo letto. Dopo aver cenato ed aver dato la buonanotte a sua figlia, l'uomo si era quindi infilato sotto le lenzuola del suo giaciglio e aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di riprodurre le condizioni che avevano permesso alla sua mente di innescare quel piacevole sistema di controllo.

Mentre la sua coscienza scivolava via, Morbius iniziò ad immaginare di muoversi nella sua abitazione, diretto verso la camera di sua figlia, con l'intento di unirsi a lei; quando si addormentò, nelle profondità della terra la grande macchina dei Krell aumentò nuovamente la sua attività e, nello stesso momento, nel salone della casa comparve dal nulla una figura umana priva di vestiti, dalle fattezze praticamente identiche a quelle del dottor Morbius.

o-o-o-o-o

Alta si era messa a sua volta a letto, ma non cercava di dormire: il suo pigiama giaceva scompostamente a terra, le mani della giovane erano intente a stimolare il suo fiore e uno dei suoi seni, e la camera da letto era pervasa dai deboli gemiti di piacere che emetteva.

L'abilità della ragazza nel darsi piacere aumentava ad ogni suo 'esperimento', sia per quanto riguardava i gesti da compiere sia per le immagini mentali da evocare. Alta si era resa conto, infatti, che certe situazioni ipotetiche che immaginava causavano nel suo corpo reazioni più intense rispetto ad altre, indipendentemente dagli stimoli fisici a cui si sottoponeva: fino a quel momento le fantasie più eccitanti che aveva elaborato erano il concedersi ad uno dei suoi amici animali nel giardino di casa, l'idea che un'astronave terrestre piena di uomini vigorosi arrivasse sul pianeta e che questi la inducessero ad appartarsi con ciascuno di loro, o persino che un membro dell'antica razza dei Krell di cui le aveva parlato suo padre fosse ancora vico, e la costringesse quindi ad accogliere dentro di sé il suo strano - ed enorme, nella mente della giovane - sesso alieno.

Ma il pensiero principale della ragazza bionda restava sempre quell'immagine ormai indelebile dalla sua memoria, ovvero sé sessa - un'altra sé stessa - intenta a muoversi su e giù sul membro di suo padre. Anche se ormai Alta aveva cominciato a sostituire nella sua mente la sua gemella con sé stessa, cercando di immedesimarsi in lei, sforzandosi di ricomporre quella scena per come sarebbe dovuta apparire dal punto di vista della sua sosia. Soprattutto la giovane avrebbe voluto poter vedere l'espressione di suo padre mentre effettuava quegli strani movimenti sopra di lui: che cosa avrebbe visto guardandolo? Calma? Felicità? O qualcosa di completamente estraneo alla sua esperienza?

Oltre a quell'immagine, comunque, la giovane aveva elaborato anche altre situazioni in cui potesse sperimentare quell'unione fisica con il suo genitore, una delle quali era proprio ciò che stava immaginando in quel momento: in essa suo padre apriva la porta della sua camera, trovandola nuda ed ansimante, e dopo un istante si avvicinava a lei e iniziava ad accarezzarla dappertutto, continuando poi con l'inserimento nella sua intimità del suo sesso eretto e svettante.

Alta era appena arrivata alla parte della sua fantasia in cui stava per essere penetrata dalla virilità del padre, quando la porta della sua stanza iniziò veramente ad aprirsi, cosa che fece trasalire la ragazza, inducendola a fermare i suoi movimenti. Una volta giratasi a guardare, la giovane poté notare con terrore la silhouette del suo genitore ferma sulla sua soglia, visibile a malapena nella penombra.

Alta scoprì che essere effettivamente scoperta mentre si procurava piacere non era così eccitante come immaginava, anzi, era fonte di paura e vergogna, al punto da farla rimanere immobile per alcuni istanti, senza sapere cosa dire. Quando la ragazza stava per ritrovare la parola, però, venne colpita da un nuovo evento inaspettato: suo padre entrò nella camera, venendo così illuminato dalla luce notturna proveniente dalle finestre, permettendo quindi ad Alta di accorgersi della sua totale nudità.

La giovane rimase sbalordita, a bocca aperta, dimentica del fatto di essere anch'essa nuda, limitandosi ad osservare il fisico del padre e, in un angolo della sua mente, trovandolo attraente nonostante l'età e la muscolatura non molto sviluppata, tipica di chi conduce una vita sedentaria.

"Alta..." cominciò a dire l'immagine del dottor Morbius, riscuotendo la giovane bionda dal suo torpore. "...io ti desidero."

Un secondo più tardi l'uomo si piegò in avanti, andando ad afferrare i polsi della giovane e costringendola quindi a sdraiarsi sul tetto, posizionandosi poi in ginocchio sopra di lei.

"Papà..." disse Alta, sconvolta. "No... che stai... mmmmph!" cercò di protestare, venendo però zittita da un bacio sulle labbra del padre.

La ragazza bionda iniziò a divincolarsi debolmente, terrorizzata da quell'inaspettata svolta negli eventi: non capiva cosa fosse successo al suo adorato genitore, sempre affettuoso nonostante la sua scarsa emotività, sempre gentile con lei e mai violento. L'uomo che la teneva ora immobilizzata non aveva nulla di suo padre, se non l'aspetto. E lei non voleva che fosse quell'uomo a toccarla e baciarla: voleva che fosse il suo papà a farlo.

Un secondo più tardi le labbra di Morbius abbandonarono quelle della figlia, spostandosi poi più in basso.

"Papà... ti prego ferm... AH!" riprovò a dire Alta, venendo però nuovamente interrotta, stavolta dal contatto della bocca del padre con uno dei suoi capezzoli. "No... ti prego... ah!" riprese a protestare, senza però causare alcun mutamento visibile nel comportamento del genitore.

La giovane bionda venne sottoposta ancora per alcuni minuti a quella strana cerimonia, durante il quale l'uomo le baciò e leccò quasi ogni punto del suo petto e dell'addome, spostandosi progressivamente più in basso. Durante questo lavoro, però, Alta si rese conto che quei tocchi non erano affatto fastidiosi, anzi, erano carichi a modo loro di una dolcezza e di un desiderio di darle piacere che inizialmente non aveva compreso, e il rendersene conto la indusse a smettere di agitarsi, rilassandosi e riuscendo così a percepire ancora meglio il piacere derivante da quei baci. Fu principalmente per questo che, quando le mani di suo padre lasciarono andare i suoi polsi, Alta non tentò più di opporsi a quella che era diventata una piacevole tortura, nemmeno quando il volto di Morbius arrivò all'altezza dell'intimità della figlia, estraendo la lingua e iniziando quindi ad usarla per stimolarle il fiore.

Alta sussultò a quell'intrusione nella sua parte più intima, scoprendo però subito dopo che il piacere che le provocava era qualcosa di diverso da ogni tecnica di stimolazione da lei sperimentata finora. Le mani della ragazza corsero ad afferrare i capelli del padre, sospingendogli istintivamente la testa ancor più a ridosso della sua intimità, come ad invogliarlo ad intensificare il suo lavoro, e al tempo stesso la giovane piegò le gambe verso di lei, così da consentigli migliore accesso.

Padre e figlia rimasero immobili in quella posizione per diversi minuti, lei sdraiata e gemente, lui inginocchiato tra le sue gambe e intento a donarle piacere. La giovane non credeva che le sue fantasie si sarebbero realizzate in quel modo, forse più rude rispetto a quanto da lei immaginato, ma indubbiamente più eccitante e appagante di ogni sua aspettativa. Senza contare che non erano ancora arrivati al momento in cui...

In quello stesso istante l'immagine del dottor Morbius interruppe il suo lavoro di stimolazione orale, sollevandosi poi in ginocchio e attirando così su di sé l'attenzione della ragazza bionda, ancora accaldata e ansimante. Un secondo più tardi l'uomo avvicinò il bacino all'intimità della figlia, facendo venire a contatto il suo sesso eretto con il pube della giovane.

Alta comprese all'istante cosa stava per accadere e, all'idea che entro breve avrebbe accolto dentro di lei l'organo genitale di suo padre, fu nuovamente assalita dalla paura: per quanto desiderasse un tale atto e lo avesse anche immaginato avvenire in vari modi, in sostanza non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe provato in seguito a quell'intrusione. Sarebbe stato persino più bello dei suoi esperimenti? Oppure, date le sue dimensioni, le avrebbe fatto male?

"Papà..." disse debolmente la giovane, la sua voce resa tremula dalla tensione e al contempo dall'eccitazione.

L'immagine del dottor Morbius spostò il suo sguardo sul volto della ragazza, mantenendo comunque un'espressione indecifrabile sul proprio.

"Alta..." disse ancora l'uomo, avvicinando al contempo il suo sesso al fiore della figlia. "...io ti desidero."

Un secondo più tardi l'organo genitale della copia di Morbius iniziò a penetrare nel corpo della ragazza bionda, causando a quest'ultima un gemito di sorpresa. Alta cominciò a percepire la sensazione dovuta a quell'intrusione nella sua intimità farsi sempre più intensa, ma nonostante non sapesse cosa aspettarsi resistette all'impulso di scappare, decisa a fidarsi del padre buono e gentile che l'aveva sempre protetta. Ad un tratto, comunque, il lento avanzare del membro dell'uomo dentro di lei si interruppe, venendo sostituito da una sensazione di impedimento, leggermente dolorosa. Prima che la giovane potesse capire a cosa questa fosse dovuta, il corpo dell'uomo si mosse in avanti in maniera leggermente più decisa, cosa che provocò una fitta di dolore nella zona pelvica di Alta, la quale emise un breve grido.

Anche se non ne era consapevole, la ragazza bionda aveva appena perso la sua verginità.

"Ahi... papà, fa male..." cominciò a dire la giovane, sentendo i suoi occhi inumidirsi di lacrime, ma senza comunque fare nulla per opporsi alla penetrazione dell'uomo.

Quest'ultimo rimase apparentemente indifferente alle proteste della figlia, continuando quindi nel suo movimento, finché il membro della copia di Morbius non fu immerso completamente nel fiore di Alta. Passati pochi secondi, durante i quali la ragazza sentì scemare leggermente quello strano dolore, il corpo di suo padre riprese a muoversi, stavolta in maniera più decisa, muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro e causando quindi la parziale fuoriuscita e il reinserimento del suo organo genitale dentro di lei, più e più volte, aumentando a poco a poco l'andatura.

Alta percepiva una sensazione fastidiosa ad ogni movimento del sesso dell'uomo dentro di lei, anche se lentamente questa si stava trasformando in qualcosa di diverso. La ragazza, in ogni caso, aveva rinunciato ad ogni tentativo di opporsi a ciò che suo padre le stava facendo, intenzionata a fidarsi di lui fino alla fine. Ci doveva essere un motivo per ciò che le stava succedendo, una buona ragione perché una persona gentile come il suo genitore le stesse provocando un simile disagio. Così come doveva esserci un motivo se lei aveva desiderato che l'atto alla base di tale sensazione avvenisse.

In poco tempo, comunque, la ragazza si rese conto che i movimenti di suo padre dentro di lei stavano diventando sempre meno fastidiosi e sempre più piacevoli, fino a che Alta non cominciò a sperimentare un piacere di gran lunga più intenso di quello sperimentato da sola, ricominciando quindi a gemere senza freno. La giovane mosse le gambe quasi in automatico, avvolgendo il bacino del genitore e permettendo così a quest'ultimo di muoversi con ancora maggiore libertà dentro di lei, e quasi allo stesso tempo andò ad abbracciarlo, intenzionata a trasmettergli il suo affetto e le sua gratitudine per la meravigliosa esperienza che le stava regalando.

Morbius non reagì neanche a quelle manifestazioni di gioia, continuando a muoversi dentro il corpo della figlia, provocandole quindi gemiti sempre più forti, segno del piacere che la ragazza stava sperimentando.

Ad un certo punto Alta sentì una nuova sensazione sommarsi alle altre, una piccola ma sempre crescente pressione all'altezza del suo pube, molto più intensa di qualunque altra cosa stesse provando. La cosa non la spaventò: la ragazza aveva ormai capito che ciò che stava vivendo non differiva in alcun modo con quello che la sua gemella aveva fatto con suo padre, quella fatidica sera; era finalmente riuscita a sperimentare le stesse sensazioni provate da quella ragazza misteriosa, aveva scoperto quanto fossero meravigliose e, soprattutto, era arrivata dove aveva voluto essere fin dall'inizio: al posto della sua sosia, tra le braccia di suo padre.

Ora era lei quella che stava dando piacere al suo amato papà, non un'impostora.

Il suo papà apparteneva solo a lei.

Proprio mentre formulava quel pensiero, Alta sentì esplodere dentro di lei un'enorme scarica di piacere, tale da farla gridare senza ritegno mentre si aggrappava con tutte le forze al corpo del genitore, pervasa dalla più bella sensazione mai provata in vita sua.

Poco più tardi l'orgasmo della giovane scemò, lasciandola intontita e spossata. In quello stato quasi non si rese conto del leggero gemito che l'individuo intento a possederla aveva emesso, così come non percepì gli schizzi di liquido caldo che venivano riversati all'interno del suo corpo.

Dopo che l'immagine di Morbius ebbe raggiunto il climax, questa rimase immobile per qualche secondo sopra il corpo di Alta, dopodiché sparì nel nulla, così come le gocce di liquido che aveva emesso. Niente, in quella stanza, avrebbe permesso di comprendere cosa era successo alla ragazza nuda quella notte.

Tranne, forse, le gocce di sangue che ora bagnavano il lenzuolo del suo letto.

 _*continue...*_


	3. Chapter 3

Il giorno seguente Alta si era svegliata con un leggero dolore all'altezza delle parti basse, ma a parte quello non vi era nessuna prova che ciò che ricordava di aver vissuto quella notte fosse mai avvenuto davvero. Anche suo padre, quando era scesa per la colazione, non aveva dato alcun segno di disagio a parlare con lei, così la giovane si era autoconvinta che la visita del genitore nella sua stanza e ciò che ne era conseguito fossero stati semplicemente un sogno. Persino le tracce del suo sangue verginale erano state fatte sparire da Robby, quando questi aveva disfatto il letto per fare il bucato, senza che il robot desse loro peso.

Il dottor Morbius, comunque, aveva effettivamente provato imbarazzo nel vedere sua figlia Alta quella mattina, riuscendo però a mascherare le sue emozioni: il motivo di tale stato d'animo era da attribuire al sogno che l'uomo aveva fatto la notte precedente, nel quale si era diretto nella stanza della figlia - trovandola per di più in atteggiamenti inequivocabili -, l'aveva costretta a stendersi sul suo letto e poi aveva iniziato a baciarla ovunque, concentrandosi in seguito sul suo fiore e, infine, rubandole la verginità.

Morbius era rimasto ancora una volta stupito dal realismo con cui la sua mente aveva elaborato quella scena: persino le iniziali reticenze della ragazza, o le sue proteste dovute al dolore della sua prima volta, erano parse quelle di una persona vera. Nonostante questo l'uomo si era limitato ad ignorarle, intenzionato ancora una volta a portare a termine quella simulazione onirica, per l'appunto volta a realizzare i suoi desideri aggirando ogni possibile remora morale. Alla fine del sogno, infatti, Morbius aveva depositato il suo seme nel corpo della figlia, non prima di averla condotta all'orgasmo, e una volta risvegliatosi nel suo letto aveva trovato, come previsto, i pantaloni del pigiama sporchi della propria essenza. Fortunatamente Robby aveva poi ripulito il tutto senza fare domande.

Nei giorni successivi le routine di padre e figlia non erano cambiate: oltre agli studi di lui e gli svaghi di lei, entrambi si erano concessi in più occasioni dei momenti privati per poter sfogare i loro istinti, dandosi piacere da soli mentre pensavano l'uno all'altra.

Morbius aveva anche riprovato, una notte, ad eseguire quella simulazione mentale, immaginando stavolta che fosse sua figlia a venire a trovarlo nella sua camera da letto, nuda e disponibile. Poco più tardi un'immagine della ragazza si era per davvero presentata alla sua porta e, una volta entrata e pronunciate poche parole, lei e l'uomo avevano cominciato a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, dandosi poi vicendevolmente piacere con la bocca. Poco più tardi padre e figlia avevano iniziato ad accoppiarsi, stavolta non limitandosi ad un semplice amplesso ma sperimentando diverse posizioni, cosa che aveva eccitato ancor di più l'uomo. Alla fine questi aveva raggiunto il picco del piacere dentro il corpo della giovane, la quale, dopo un ultimo forte gemito, era scomparsa. Morbius si era semplicemente rimesso a dormire, lontano dalla parte del letto sporca della sua essenza, ormai abituato a quelle scappatelle immaginarie e alle loro conseguenze, nonché sempre più felice di essersi avveduto della sua capacità di generare tali illusioni.

Alta, a sua volta, aveva continuato ad elaborare nuove possibili situazioni eccitanti, concentrandosi sempre di più - dopo quello strano sogno - sulla figura di suo padre: ad esempio aveva immaginato che, durante la colazione, l'uomo le ordinasse di spogliarsi, cosa che lei avrebbe fatto senza obiettare, per poi essere afferrata da lui e venire costretta a sdraiarsi sul tavolo della cucina, dove sarebbe stata nuovamente posseduta dal padre, il tutto sotto lo sguardo di Robby; un'altra di tali fantasie prevedeva che l'uomo decidesse di unirsi alla ragazza durante uno dei suoi bagni - cosa che Morbius non aveva mai fatto -, avvicinandosi poi a lei e iniziando a baciarla, cominciando infine un amplesso con la giovane in acqua; Alta aveva persino fantasticato sulla possibilità che la sua gemella si ripresentasse in casa sua, tentando nuovamente di sedurre suo padre, al che lei sarebbe uscita dal suo nascondiglio e avrebbe iniziato a sua volta a stimolare manualmente e oralmente il sesso del genitore, come ad imitare e, al contempo, a sfidare la sua sosia, fino a che entrambe non avrebbero accolto a turno dentro di loro la virilità dall'uomo. Quest'ultimo, infine, avrebbe decretato che la vera Alta era più brava a dargli piacere della sua doppiona, la quale sarebbe scomparsa nel nulla, decretando così la vittoria della giovane bionda.

La giovane aveva visualizzato tali immagini mentali ogni volta che si era abbandonata al desiderio di darsi piacere, il che era avvenuto, oltre che nel suo letto, anche in situazioni meno private, come tra i cespugli sulle sponde del laghetto dopo essersi fatta un bagno, o di nascosto alle spalle di Morbius mentre questi era intento a dare ordini a Robby o chino a studiare un qualche documento Krell. In un'occasione Alta si era persino azzardata a stimolare la propria intimità da sotto i vestiti, inginocchiata sul divano vicino alla porta dello studio del padre, mentre questi era al suo interno, con lo sguardo rivolto proprio in quella direzione: l'uomo sarebbe potuto uscire da quella stanza in ogni momento, trovando la ragazza in atteggiamenti a dir poco spudorati, ma proprio la consapevolezza di quel rischio sembrava aver eccitato sempre più la giovane, al punto che questa aveva raggiunto senza accorgersene il picco del piacere, riuscendo comunque a trattenere i suoi gemiti e scappando subito dopo in camera sua, apparentemente senza che Morbius si accorgesse di nulla.

Il comportamento sempre meno prudente di Alta sembrava stare ad indicare un progressivo aumento del suo desiderio di essere effettivamente scoperta, così da essere costretta a confrontarsi con il genitore e, in tal modo, vincere quel senso di paura e vergogna che le impediva di parlare chiaramente a suo padre: la ragazza aveva molto da chiedergli riguardo a quello che stava accadendo da qualche giorno, a partire dall'identità della sua sosia nuda fino a quello strano sogno che aveva fatto, nonché quale fosse stato il ruolo di suo padre in entrambe le occasioni.

Tali richieste di chiarimenti, comunque, erano di secondaria importanza rispetto a ciò che la giovane voleva veramente dire all'uomo, il punto più importante e imbarazzate della situazione, ciò che la ragazza aveva più paura di rivelare: ovvero il suo desiderio ormai incontrollabile di unirsi fisicamente al suo genitore, di essere baciata e accarezzata da lui, di poter accogliere il suo membro dentro di lei con tutto il piacere che tale atto avrebbe comportato.

Alta voleva essere amata da suo padre non come figlia, ma come donna.

Nel complesso, i desideri dei due abitanti umani di Altair-4 coincidevano, ma entrambi gli individui cercavano di reprimere i loro istinti: uno per via del suo senso morale, l'altra per inesperienza e paura; e proprio a causa di questo si limitavano a soddisfare le proprie pulsioni autonomamente, negandosi ciò che li avrebbe finalmente appagati.

Ben presto, però, tutto sarebbe cambiato.

Una sera, dopo cena, padre e figlia si ritirarono nelle rispettive stanze come al solito, entrambi intenzionati però - per coincidenza o per fato - a sperimentare nuove varianti delle loro fantasie, alzando ulteriormente il livello di licenziosità delle stesse.

Alta aveva deciso di aumentare ancor più il rischio di essere scoperta dal suo genitore in atteggiamenti scostumati, e a tal fine aveva pianificato di uscire nottetempo dalla sua stanza, spostarsi silenziosamente fino all'uscio della camera del padre, per poi socchiudere la porta e quindi darsi piacere mentre osservava il corpo addormentato dell'uomo: la ragazza era rimasta elettrizzata alla sola idea di quell'atto, e tale eccitazione l'aveva tenuta ben sveglia e vigile mentre stava sdraiata sul suo letto a luci spente, in attesa, indecisa su quando - e se - fosse il caso di mettere in atto il suo progetto. Alla fine la giovane aveva aspettato poco più di mezz'ora dallo spegnimento delle luci prima di alzarsi in piedi e uscire dal suo alloggio, ancora vestita del suo pigiama, muovendosi il più silenziosamente possibile in direzione della stanza di Morbius.

Questi, al contempo, si era messo a letto già completamente nudo, con il proposito di sperimentare ancora una volta il sistema di sfogo onirico derivante dalle sue accresciute capacità cerebrali. Stavolta, però, l'uomo voleva ipotizzare una situazione ancora più audace del semplice rapporto con un'immagine mentale di sua figlia, ovvero quella di essere scoperto dalla vera Alta mentre era impegnato in attività intime con la sua copia. Morbius, infatti, aveva cominciato ad abituarsi all'idea che la persona con cui si era abbandonato in più occasioni ad attività molto piacevoli e private non era veramente la sua Alta, ma una creazione della sua mente: l'aver portato a livello cosciente quella consapevolezza aveva ridotto di molto l'eccitazione derivante da quegli atti, e conseguentemente anche il livello di soddisfazione dei suoi istinti che l'uomo ricavava da essi. Ciò che Morbius desiderava realmente era sua figlia, la sua vera figlia, e quelle fantasie - seppur estremamente realistiche - avevano semplicemente lo scopo di aggirare quegli impulsi: in mancanza di quell'effetto placebo autoindotto, lo scopo di quei sogni stava venendo gradualmente meno. Quindi l'uomo aveva deciso di inserire un nuovo livello di autoinganno nelle sue sessioni di sfogo della tensione, così da riportare quelle illusioni alla loro forza originaria.

In futuro forse anche quel trucco sarebbe divenuto inutile, ma per il momento sarebbe servito allo scopo. Inoltre Morbius non poteva che sentirsi felice all'idea che sua figlia potesse accettare i suoi piccoli svaghi, forse prendendovi addirittura parte: illusione o meno, sarebbe stato indubbiamente un sollievo per lui.

Così, una volta concentratosi, l'uomo iniziò a raffigurare nella sua mente la propria figlia, nuda e sorridente, mentre entrava nella sua stanza per unirsi nuovamente a lui. Contemporaneamente, nelle profondità di Altair-4, la grande macchina dei Krell si mise ancora una volta in moto, e davanti alla soglia della camera di Morbius si materializzò una giovane bionda priva di indumenti, che aprì subito dopo la porta e la attraversò, chiudendola poi dietro di lei.

Pochi minuti più tardi, in quello stesso punto giunse un'altra giovane dai capelli biondi, identica in tutto e per tutto alla ragazza appena entrata nel locale, tranne per il pigiama che indossava e la sua espressione, più tesa e determinata di quella della sua sosia. Alta aguzzò le orecchie, cercando di capire se suo padre fosse già addormentato o no, percependo solo un breve gemito e un fruscio di coperte, cosa che la giovane interpretò come dovuta al genitore che si rigirava nel sonno. Decise quindi di agire: si posizionò davanti all'uscio chiuso, sedendosi per terra, e si infilò una mano dei pantaloni del suo indumento notturno, andando poi lentamente ad aprire la porta della stanza per poter guardare all'interno.

Quando lo spiraglio fu abbastanza ampio, però, ciò che apparve davanti agli occhi della ragazza andò ogni oltre ogni sua previsione: la stanza era illuminata da una fioca luce di alcune lampade a muro, che illuminavano i corpi nudi di suo padre e - Alta non riusciva a crederci - quelli di una giovane identica a lei, inginocchiata sul letto dell'uomo ed evidentemente intenta a stimolare il suo organo genitale con la bocca.

Era tornata! La sua misteriosa gemella era tornata! E stava nuovamente dando piacere a suo padre, rubandoglielo, soppiantandola, prendendo il posto che doveva spettare a lei!

Alta rimase immobile ad osservare quella scena, attraversata da un intenso mix di emozioni, che andavano dall'incredulità, alla paura, alla gelosia. A poco a poco però, tutti questi sentimenti vennero soppiantanti da una nuova sensazione, di calore e desiderio, che avvolse completamente il corpo della giovane, inducendola ad iniziare a muovere la mano rimasta finora ferma a contatto del suo fiore.

La situazione ipotizzata nei giorni precedenti dalla ragazza bionda, ovvero il ritorno della sua sosia misteriosa, si era concretizzata davanti ai suoi occhi, e l'eccitazione che ne era scaturita aveva finito con l'abbassare quasi completamente le inibizioni di Alta, facendole accantonare nuovamente l'assurdità della situazione, in favore del piacere che una tale vista comportava. In poco tempo la giovane comprese che stimolare semplicemente la sua intimità da sotto il suo indumento notturno non era sufficiente per appagarla, e si affettò quindi a rimuovere il suo pigiama, sfilandosi prima la parte superiore per poi abbassarsi i pantaloni, abbandonando entrambi i capi a terra e restando così completamente nuda, tornando infine a concentrarsi su ciò che stava accadendo nel locale.

Morbius era pervaso dal piacere derivante dalla stimolazione orale della sua creazione onirica, al punto da non accorgersi del leggero movimento che aveva effettuato la porta della camera. In quel momento l'uomo era concentrato solo sulla vista del corpo nudo di sua figlia inginocchiato davanti a lui, nonché dalla splendida visione del suo membro che scompariva ad intervalli regolari nella bocca di quest'ultima, evidentemente intenta a svolgere il suo lavoro con impegno e dedizione. Morbius sapeva che quella di fronte a lui non era veramente Alta, ma la situazione che stava vivendo era già eccitate così com'era, oltre che estremamente gradevole.

Ciononostante non gli bastava. Voleva di più. E sapeva di poterlo avere.

Morbius avvicinò una mano al volto della copia di sua figlia, poggiandola sulla sua guancia ed esercitando poi una leggera pressione verso l'alto, inducendo così la ragazza a sollevare la testa e, subito dopo, a mettersi in ginocchio. L'uomo sapeva che sarebbe bastato immaginare la giovane che compiva quell'azione per farla avvenire realmente, ma era comunque intenzionato a mantenere il realismo della situazione, sia per evitare il rischio che quell'illusione collassasse, sia perché voleva serbare un ricordo il più verosimile possibile di quella che era, in fin dei conti, solo una fantasia.

Morbius alzò le braccia verso la giovane illusoria, in un silenzioso invito ad avvicinarsi, restando poi ad osservare il corpo nudo della ragazza mentre si metteva a quattro zampe, posizionandosi poi sopra di lui con movenze feline, fino ad inginocchiarsi esattamente sopra il suo pube, gesto che ebbe l'effetto di esaltare il contrasto fra i suoi peli pubici dorati e quelli neri dell'uomo. Infine, dopo un ultimo cenno di intesa tra i due, la finta Alta andò ad afferrare l'asta eretta di Morbius, indirizzandola poi verso la sua femminilità e abbassandosi poi su di sessa, accogliendola del tutto dentro di lei.

Alta - la vera Alta - si lasciò sfuggire un flebile gemito di sorpresa ed eccitazione nell'osservare la sua doppiona mentre iniziava ad accoppiarsi con suo padre; tale suono, comunque, venne coperto dagli ansimi di piacere emessi nello stesso momento da entrambi gli amanti, i quali iniziarono poi a muoversi sempre più velocemente e con sempre maggiore passione, cosa che indusse anche la ragazza bionda ad intensificare i movimenti della sua mano sul proprio fiore.

Morbius iniziò ad accarezzare il corpo della sua partner sessuale illusoria, beandosi del piacere derivante da quell'amplesso e, al contempo, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe spinto la sua fantasia al livello successivo, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe provato effettivamente nel vedere una seconda Alta attraversare la porta della sua camera. Quel pensiero indusse l'uomo a penetrare ancora con più forza la sua falsa figlia, la quale iniziò ad emettere vere e proprie grida di piacere.

Quel suono portò al limite dell'eccitazione la Alta seduta sul pavimento del corridoio, facendole iniziare a desiderare di mettere realmente in pratica la sua fantasia erotica, ovvero di rivelarsi a suo padre e di unirsi a lui e alla sua gemella nelle loro piacevoli attività, con tutto ciò che ne sarebbe conseguito. L'unica cosa che ancora bloccava la ragazza bionda era la paura: quella che stava vivendo non era una situazione fittizia, ma la realtà, e se si fosse lasciata trascinare dai suoi impulsi ci sarebbero state inevitabilmente delle conseguenze. Prima di tutto, suo padre avrebbe davvero acconsentito a quell'iniziativa? Sarebbe davvero andato tutto come aveva immaginato? E anche così, come sarebbero cambiati i rapporti tra lei e suo padre dal giorno seguente? Forse avrebbe finito col pentirsene...

Morbius, in quel momento, decise che non voleva aspettare oltre: voleva sperimentare il brivido di essere scoperto dalla sua stessa figlia in una situazione inequivocabile, voleva vedere come il suo subconscio avrebbe modellato l'espressione di Alta nello scoprirlo a letto con una sua copia. E voleva anche sapere come sarebbe stato giacere contemporaneamente con l'Alta reale - o vista come tale - e quella illusoria.

"Sai... anf..." cominciò a dire l'uomo, come ad enfatizzare quel momento tanto atteso, rivolto alla sua amante. "...mi chiedo che cosa penserebbe Alta... anf...se sapesse... anf... quello che faccio con te..."

Alta - la Alta in carne e ossa -, nell'udire quelle parole, sentì nascere in lei una nuova indefinibile sensazione, abbastanza forte da far dissipare tutte le sue esitazioni, donandole inoltre una calma determinazione che la ragazza non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare. Un secondo più tardi la ragazza si alzò in piedi, voltandosi poi verso la porta della stanza del padre e, dopo un ultimo respiro profondo, la aprì ed entrò.

 _*continue...*_


	4. Chapter 4 - END

Il dottor Morbius, percependo un movimento vicino alla porta del locale, spostò lo sguardo in quella direzione, riuscendo così ad assistere al momento in cui sua figlia Alta attraversava la soglia della sua stanza, scoprendolo in atteggiamenti inequivocabili con una giovane identica a lei.

Ciò che provò l'uomo, in quel momento, fu simile a quello che si era immaginato, ma allo stesso tempo diverso: le componenti di imbarazzo, paura ed eccitazione da lui previste erano effettivamente presenti, ma ad esse si sommavano diversi livelli di sorpresa e stupore. Innanzitutto Morbius non pensava che la sua simulazione mentale si sarebbe ampliata così facilmente: in tutti i precedenti esperimenti dell'uomo di generare un'immagine mentale solida, aveva dovuto usare una certa dose di concentrazione per generare il soggetto desiderato, cosa che in quel momento non aveva ancora cominciato a fare; inoltre nelle sue bozze mentali su come raffigurare la 'vera' Alta quando avesse fatto capolino dalla porta, questa avrebbe dovuto essere vestita del suo pigiama, o anche di uno dei suoi corti abiti bianchi, non essere completamente nuda com'era in quel momento.

La perplessità dell'uomo, comunque, fu di breve durata: infatti, così come si era persuaso che le sue scappatelle illusorie fossero dovute ad un sistema di sfogo mentale della sua mente potenziata, allo stesso modo Morbius si convinse che la parte più profonda del suo cervello avesse elaborato i particolari della sua fantasia al di là del suo controllo, generando quindi un'immagine ancora più vicina ai suoi desideri di quanto lui stesso fosse consapevole. L'Alta appena entrata nel locale, in effetti, era bellissima: i suoi movimenti determinati ma al contempo leggermente impacciati, la sua espressione serena ma con accenni di paura, rivelavano uno stato d'animo più complesso di qualunque fantasia erotica finora elaborata dall'uomo. La finta Alta - quella che stava ancora accogliendo dentro di sé il sesso di Morbius - era fisicamente identica all'originale, ma non aveva che una frazione della capacità espressiva della sua seconda versione. L'uomo non sapeva a cosa potesse essere dovuto questo aumento di realismo, se al suo desiderio di aumentare il livello di autoinganno o semplicemente alla sua maggiore esperienza nel generare immagini mentali, ma non poteva che essere felice di quell'imprevista evoluzione.

"Alta..." cominciò a dire l'uomo alla nuova arrivata, tendendo un braccio verso di lei, sentendosi come se stesse parlando veramente con sua figlia. "...Alta... non è come pensi, io..."

"Sssst." disse semplicemente la giovane in carne ed ossa, portandosi un dito alle labbra e, al contempo, avvicinandosi al letto dove suo padre e la sua sosia si stavano accoppiando. Una volta arrivatagli accanto, Alta afferrò delicatamente la mano dell'uomo e poi si inginocchiò a terra, avvicinandola poi alle labbra per baciarla.

"Papà..." disse la giovane subito dopo, alzando lo sguardo sul volto del genitore. "...ti desidero anch'io."

Quelle parole rappresentavano perfettamente la somma dei desideri di padre e figlia: la speranza di Morbius di poter essere essere completamente accettato da Alta, istinti compresi, e la volontà di Alta di dichiarare i propri sentimenti a Morbius, nonché di poter diventare la sua amante.

Entrambi gli individui si sentirono subito felici di ciò che era appena successo, come se un peso fosse scomparso dai loro cuori.

Ed entrambi iniziarono ad anelare ciò che sarebbe venuto in seguito.

Alta si alzò in piedi, sorridente e sicura di sé come non mai, desiderosa di poter finalmente dimostrare a suo padre il suo valore come compagna di attività intime. La giovane si voltò quindi verso la sua doppiona, trovandola ancora impegnata ad alzarsi e abbassarsi sul sesso di suo padre, quasi inconsapevole della sua presenza. Un secondo più tardi, mossa unicamente dall'istinto, Alta si chinò verso la sua gemella, afferrandole il volto con le mani e girandolo verso di lei.

Subito dopo la baciò.

Morbius rimase sbalordito - nonché estremamente eccitato - dall'immagine che si presentava ora di fronte a lui: due ragazze nude, entrambe identiche a sua figlia, erano intente a baciarsi mentre una delle due accoglieva la sua virilità nel proprio fiore. Quella scena superava ogni fantasia che l'uomo aveva concepito fino a quel momento, e ciò lo indusse a decidere di accantonare ogni tentativo di analizzare razionalmente le immagini generate dal suo subconscio, ormai desideroso unicamente di vedere come si sarebbe evoluta quella simulazione onirica, nonché di ricavarne il maggior piacere possibile.

L'Alta reale e l'Alta illusoria continuarono a baciarsi per un tempo indefinibile, fino a quando la giovane in carne e ossa non interruppe il contatto con le labbra dell'altra, spostandosi poi dietro di lei e inginocchiandosi sul letto, tra le gambe del suo genitore. Subito dopo la giovane bionda portò le mani all'altezza dei seni della sua copia, iniziando a stimolarli con dolcezza e ricevendo in risposta un aumento dei gemiti di quest'ultima.

In realtà tale reazione era dovuta al fatto che Morbius stava osservando la scena, e che il suo cervello aveva associato all'istante i gesti della nuova arrivata ad un'adeguata risposta della ragazza illusoria, il tutto ad insaputa della parte cosciente della mente dell'uomo.

Alta continuò ad accarezzare il corpo nudo della sua gemella, mentre i suoi pensieri passavano velocemente e senza controllo da un argomento all'altro: la stranezza della situazione, la felicità per la realizzazione delle sue fantasie, l'eccitazione per poter stimolare se stessa in un modo incredibile, il desiderio di rivalsa sulla sua rivale per le attenzioni rivoltele da suo padre, nonché la morbidezza della pelle della sua copia.

Poco più tardi anche le mani di Morbius iniziarono a muoversi lungo il corpo dell'Alta illusoria, cosa che rese la vera Alta ancora più felice, in quanto ai suoi occhi lei e suo padre stavano ora collaborando per dare una lezione all'impostora che si era messa tra loro. Così, intenzionata a dare lei stessa il colpo di grazia alla sua gemella, la ragazza bionda spostò una mano verso il ciuffo di peli biondi che incorniciavano il sesso dell'illusione, usando l'esperienza accumulata esplorando il proprio corpo per trovare velocemente il punto più sensibile della sua doppiona e, una volta raggiunto, iniziando a stimolarlo con decisione.

Morbius si accorse dei gesti della seconda Alta, venendo pervaso dall'eccitazione per quell'immagine, e proprio a causa di questo il suo subconscio innescò l'orgasmo dell'immagine mentale di sua figlia, che si inarcò all'indietro e gridò il suo piacere senza freni. Un secondo più tardi anche l'uomo raggiunse il climax, quasi ringhiando mentre emetteva diversi fiotti del suo seme nel corpo della copia di sua figlia.

Alta sentì il corpo della sua gemella tendersi, pervasa dallo stesso piacere che lei stessa aveva provato in varie occasioni, e ciò bastò a farle comprendere di averla battuta, di essere riuscita veramente a superare la sua rivale nella capacità di dare piacere. Così, quando un secondo più tardi la giovane illusoria scomparve nel nulla, Alta non si stupì più di tanto: per quanto non avesse idea di come quel fenomeno fosse possibile - o come potesse esistere una sua doppiona, per prima cosa - era esattamente così che si era immaginata la conclusione della sua sfida con lei, e quindi la ragazza non poté che essere felice di aver realizzato in tutto e per tutto le proprie fantasie.

Un secondo più tardi però, quando vide il corpo di suo padre nudo, ansimante e con il membro ancora semieretto e sporco del suo seme, Alta comprese che non era ancora soddisfatta. Che c'era un ultima cosa che doveva fare. Ad ogni costo.

Morbius era ancora pervaso dai residui del suo orgasmo, spossato e appagato, avvolto in una beata estasi di soddisfazione. L'uomo non riusciva ancora a credere che la sua mente fosse in grado di generare situazioni come quella che aveva appena vissuto, così come non riusciva a contenere l'entusiasmo per quanto eccitante e piacevole era stato l'esperimento di quella sera. Se fosse stato possibile, si sarebbe abbandonato a quelle illusioni paradisiache ad ogni ora del giorno...

Fu quindi proprio per il fatto che l'uomo riteneva ormai finito il suo momento di relax, che fu estremamente sorpreso quando sentì un tocco delicato all'altezza del suo membro, seguito poco dopo da una sensazione ancora più piacevole ed intensa. Quando abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo pube, vide che tra le sue gambe era nuovamente presente una ragazza bionda e nuda intenta a stimolare oralmente il suo sesso.

Morbius rimase come pietrificato per alcuni secondi, ancora una volta incapace di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo davanti ai suoi occhi: fino a quel momento, ogni volta che aveva raggiunto il picco del piacere le illusioni che aveva generato si erano dissolte, come a riprova di avere adempiuto al loro scopo. Questa volta, però, era scomparsa solo una delle due Alta illusorie che lo scienziato aveva generato, e il motivo di questa anomalia gli era oscuro.

Poco più tardi però, percependo le piacevoli sensazioni dovute al lavoro della ragazza bionda sul suo sesso, Morbius si rese conto che, in effetti, non aveva ancora esaurito del tutto le energie. Inoltre, a pensarci bene, se aveva voluto che ci fossero due immagini mentali di sua figlia, significava che il suo subconscio desiderava accoppiarsi con entrambe per essere soddisfatto. Era un ragionamento logico.

Così l'uomo ritornò a rilassarsi, lasciando che la seconda copia di sua figlia continuasse il suo lavoro di stimolazione - anche se notò che questa sembrava meno abile della sua versione precedente in quella pratica.

Alta stava provando a imitare i movimenti della sua doppiona al meglio delle sue capacità, ma era comunque la prima volta che stimolava oralmente un membro maschile: il sapore, la consistenza, la difficoltà nel respirare, erano tutte cose che la infastidivano e le intimavano di smettere. D'altra parte, invece, l'orgoglio la costringeva a continuare: Alta voleva essere alla pari della ragazza che era riuscita a dare piacere non una, ma ben due volte al suo amato padre - anche se la seconda era avvenuta di fatto con la sua approvazione. Anzi - pensò la giovane - chissà quante volte la sua gemella e suo padre si erano appartati per indulgere in quelle piacevoli ed eccitanti pratiche, sempre alle sue spalle...

Quel pensiero indusse la ragazza ad aumentare i suoi sforzi, accogliendo l'asta di carne del genitore sempre più in profondità nella sua gola, leccandolo e succhiandolo per stimolarlo al meglio delle sue possibilità.

Morbius all'inizio trovò strano l'eccessivo impeto della sua creazione nel suo lavoro, ma poi comprese che quello era il modo in cui suo subconscio manifestava la sua impazienza nel raggiungere l'evento realmente desiderato dall'uomo. Così, dopo aver fatto alzare l'immagine di sua figlia dalla sua virilità, l'uomo la fece sdraiare sul letto di schiena, posizionandosi poi tra le sue gambe e indirizzando infine il suo membro verso il fiore della giovane.

Alta, sentendo le mani del padre che la allontanavano dal suo sesso, inizialmente non comprese quale fosse il motivo per cui l'uomo non voleva che continuasse oltre, arrivando a pensare di aver sbagliato qualcosa, di non essere brava come voleva... Poi il suo genitore la fece stendere sul letto, e solo allora la ragazza comprese cosa intendesse fare il suo amato padre con lei.

E nello stesso momento ricominciò ad avere paura.

Alta aveva già vissuto un'esperienza simile qualche giorno prima, ma non era comunque sicura che fosse avvenuta per davvero: era stato tutto surreale, ma allo stesso tempo concreto; era stato doloroso, ma anche bellissimo. Quindi cosa si doveva aspettare da un atto come quello che aveva sperimentato, ma indubbiamente reale? Le avrebbe fatto male come quella volta? Di più? Oppure sarebbe stato persino più bello...?

Morbius, ignaro dei dubbi della figlia - così come del fatto che la giovane che si apprestava a possedere fosse davvero sua figlia - continuò ad avvicinare la punta del suo sesso all'intimità della ragazza, ma, un attimo prima di penetrarla, lo sguardo dell'uomo andò a posarsi sul volto della giovane, trovandolo teso e spaventato, quasi al limite del pianto.

L'uomo si stupì per un istante della presenza di quel dettaglio in quella che era, in fondo, una sua fantasia, trovandolo ben poco eccitante se non addirittura fastidioso. Poi però capì: così come i movimenti della finta Alta, poco prima, erano riconducibili alla sua stessa smania di giungere all'amplesso vero e proprio, l'espressione che ora l'immagine mentale di sua figlia esibiva era sintomo di un altro degli aspetti della psiche dell'uomo.

Era il suo istinto bestiale, il più oscuro dei meandri della sua mente: era quella parte di lui che desiderava possedere Alta senza la minima gentilezza o rispetto, usandola unicamente per il proprio piacere, divorandola, disprezzandola, annientandola completamente.

In quel momento Morbius comprese che non poteva spingersi oltre: il suo desiderio aveva aperto la strada al suo demone interiore, permettendogli di emergere, e se non avesse fatto nulla ben presto l'avrebbe sopraffatto, dominandolo e distruggendolo.

E c'era una cosa sola da fare per impedirlo.

"Alta..." cominciò a dire l'uomo, rivolto a quella che credeva ancora essere una semplice copia illusoria di sua figlia. "...vuoi che mi fermi?"

La giovane bionda, nell'udire quelle parole, improvvisamente si calmò: per pochi istanti aveva creduto di stare per rivivere ciò che le era successo qualche sera prima, ovvero essere usata da una persona spinta dai suoi impulsi, un uomo che non le aveva detto che poche parole prima di avventarsi su di lei ed invadere con la forza la sua intimità. Alta era riuscita a vivere in modo complessivamente positivo quell'esperienza solo per via del piacere che aveva provato, oltre alla sua completa fiducia nei confronti del padre, ma era innegabile che in quell'occasione fosse stata costretta a compiere qualcosa a cui non aveva acconsentito.

Ora invece era diverso: l'uomo che stava davanti a lei non si era comportato come l'individuo di quella notte. Si era fermato. Si era trattenuto. Aveva chiesto il suo permesso.

Si era preoccupato per lei.

E proprio per questo Alta acconsentì. La giovane distese lentamente il volto in un'espressione serena e sorridente, portando poi le braccia ad avvolgere il collo del padre e al contempo sollevando le gambe, così da rendergli più agevole la penetrazione.

"Prendimi, papà." disse infine la giovane, annuendo. "Io ti amo."

Nel sentire quelle parole Morbius si sentì felice come non mai, anche più di quando si era intrattenuto con entrambe le copie di sua figlia, poco prima: nessuna eccitazione o piacere avrebbero mai potuto competere con ciò che l'uomo stava provando ora.

La felicità del sentirsi accettati. L'orgoglio dell'essere ritenuti degni di fiducia.

Quella era la risposta per combattere il proprio demone interiore, per rinchiuderlo nuovamente negli abissi della psiche umana, dove non potesse far danno.

L'amore.

Un secondo più tardi Morbius sorrise di rimando alla figlia, muovendosi poi ancora in avanti, percependo il proprio membro mentre si faceva lentamente strada nel corpo della giovane, finché non fu del tutto dentro di lei.

Alta emise un gemito di piacere, felice di essere nuovamente unita a suo padre - forse per la prima volta, in effetti, - nonché lieta di non aver percepito nessun dolore da quell'intrusione, questa volta.

Morbius iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, gemendo ad ogni spinta, beandosi dei suoni inarticolati emessi al contempo da Alta, così come della stretta sempre più forte delle braccia della giovane sul suo corpo, entrambi segno del piacere e della felicità della ragazza. Padre e figlia continuarono la loro danza per un tempo indefinibile, immersi l'uno nel calore dell'altro, nella reciproca vicinanza, nel reciproco legame.

Infine, dopo alcune spinte più veloci e selvagge, Edward Morbius proruppe in un grido strozzato mentre depositava nuovi schizzi della sua essenza nel corpo della figlia. Quegli ultimi stimoli furono sufficienti anche ad Alta per raggiungere l'orgasmo, stringendosi forte al corpo del padre mentre veniva attraversata dal piacere, sentendosi felice ed appagata come mai prima di allora.

Un minuto più tardi i due amanti consanguinei si separarono, sdraiandosi l'uno accanto all'altra, spossati e ansimanti. Poco dopo Alta si voltò verso il genitore, iniziando poi ad avvicinarsi a lui e posizionandosi al suo fianco, portando un braccio sul suo petto e una gamba a coprirgli l'inguine, allungandosi infine per dargli un bacio sulla guancia pieno di dolcezza e gratitudine.

"E' stato bellissimo, papà." disse la giovane bionda, chiudendo gli occhi subito dopo.

Morbius rivolse un ultimo sguardo ai capelli dorati e al corpo nudo della sua bambina, chiudendo poi gli occhi e addormentandosi, con il volto ancora attraversato da un sorriso.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Il giorno successivo Alta si svegliò per prima, emergendo lentamente dal suo beato oblio, rendendosi conto subito dopo di essere sdraiata accanto a suo padre, priva come lui di indumenti, e con un leggero fastidio all'altezza della sua intimità. Gli eventi della sera precedente apparvero in rapida sequenza nella mente della giovane bionda, che si portò automaticamente una mano alla bocca.

La ragazza non era pentita di ciò che aveva fatto: l'aver potuto realizzare le sue fantasie, compreso l'essersi concessa a suo padre, erano bellissimi ricordi che avrebbe conservato per sempre. Il problema era che Alta non era certa che il suo genitore avrebbe condiviso il suo punto di vista.

Pensandoci a mente lucida, in effetti, la ragazza sapeva bene che suo padre era una persona troppo seria e austera per potersi abbandonare pubblicamente a comportamenti impulsivi e viscerali come quelli che aveva avuto modo di vedergli compiere negli ultimi giorni. Qualunque cosa gli fosse successa - chiunque fosse stata quella sua sosia misteriosa - suo padre non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver indugiato in simili atteggiamenti sconvenienti. Se ciò a cui la ragazza aveva assistito - e partecipato - fosse stato normale, suo padre non avrebbe avuto motivo di tenerglielo nascosto, o di continuare a comportarsi normalmente quando era evidente che qualcosa lo turbava.

Quindi la cosa migliore da fare era far finta che non fosse accaduto nulla, lasciare che suo padre credesse che gli avvenimenti della sera passata fossero stati solo un sogno - così come lei si era convinta della stessa cosa riguardo alla visita dell'uomo in camera sua. Alta non voleva che il suo amato genitore provasse vergogna o sensi di colpa a causa sua.

Così, muovendosi lentamente per non svegliare l'uomo più anziano, Alta scese dal letto e uscì dalla stanza a passo felpato, raccogliendo poi i capi del suo pigiama ancora sparsi a terra e iniziando poi a muoversi velocemente verso la sua camera, intenzionata a farsi una doccia e a indossare abiti un po' meno succinti del solito.

A metà della strada, Alta incontrò Robby.

"Ben svegliata, signorina." disse il robot nel suo solito tono piatto.

"Oh... si... ciao, Robby." rispose Alta, sorridendo nervosamente mentre cercava istintivamente di coprire il proprio corpo nudo.

Dopo qualche istante, il robot parlò di nuovo.

"In base a quanto captato dai miei sensori, c'è il 78,4% di possibilità che la signorina e il dottore abbiano compiuto attività di natura intima questa notte."

Gli occhi azzurri della giovane si spalancarono mentre le parti del suo pigiama cadevano silenziosamente a terra.

"Tu..." cominciò a dire la ragazza bionda, nuovamente imbarazzata. "...tu te ne sei accorto?"

"E' naturale per gli umani ricercare un compagno per soddisfare le proprie esigenze biologiche." E qui l'automa fece una pausa. "Anche se, per essere precisi, effettuare simili attività tra membri della stessa famiglia è un comportamento giudicato negativo in quasi tutte le culture umane."

Le parole di Robby rappresentarono la conferma dei dubbi della ragazza, che si ritrovò ancora più decisa a non raccontare al padre nulla di quanto accaduto quella notte.

"Robby..." disse ancora la giovane, chinandosi al contempo a raccogliere nuovamente il suo pigiama. "...ti proibisco di riferire a mio padre ciò che è successo tra me e lui questa notte. Priorità assoluta."

"Come desidera, signorina." rispose il robot.

"Bene..." riprese a dire Alta. "...ora vai a preparare la colazione, io e mio padre scenderemo tra poco."

L'istante successivo la ragazza nuda corse in camera sua, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dopo quegli avvenimenti passò circa una settimana, durante la quale nessuno dei membri di quella strana famiglia accennò anche solo lontanamente a ciò che era avvenuto nei giorni precedenti: Morbius in quanto convinto che si fosse trattato dell'ennesimo sogno liberatorio, Alta per evitare imbarazzi al genitore, e Robby perché gli era stato ordinato.

Padre e figlia continuarono comunque a dedicarsi alle loro attività volte a procurarsi piacere, anche se con frequenza minore rispetto a prima, nonché in situazioni ben meno estreme. Nessuno dei due, però, poteva ipotizzare per quanto sarebbero riusciti a protrarre quello stallo prima che i loro desideri prendessero nuovamente il sopravvento.

Alcuni giorni più tardi, comunque, Robby avvertì Morbius e Alta che un'astronave terrestre era entrata nel sistema di Altair: l'uomo anziano percepì quell'arrivo come una seccatura, una violazione del suo territorio, facendo riaffiorare i sentimenti che aveva provato venti anni prima all'annuncio del ritorno del Bellerofonte sulla Terra.

La giovane, invece, vide in quei visitatori la soluzione dei suoi dubbi e delle sue paure: Alta aveva ormai capito che non avrebbe mai potuto stare al fianco di suo padre come desiderava, in quanto questi non sarebbe mai stato in pace con sé stesso nell'avere la sua stessa figlia come compagna e amante. Forse - pensò la ragazza - qualcuno dei membri dell'equipaggio l'avrebbe aiutata a dimenticare il suo primo, impossibile, amore...

 _*End*_


End file.
